


[podfic] Distressingly Fuzzy

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, duckling!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] "So...this is what a duck looks like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Distressingly Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distressingly Fuzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14978) by ana_grrl. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.90 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Firefly/Distressingly%20Fuzzy.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/distressingly-fuzzy)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:54


End file.
